Falling
by Hustlers
Summary: Sarah had turned !8 now her life was slipping away. The cause of the problem was also the cure Jareth Through hardships un numbered can she find her King COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Weaker and Weaker

He sun was shining through the window and a light breeze made the shadows from the tree branches outside dance across the wall opposite the bed.

She sighed, it had been a week of sitting staring at that wall and she swore that once she was well enough the whole room was getting a makeover That is if she ever got well enough. Each day she felt worse than the previous and that is how it seemed to go. Her 18th birthday just over a week ago seemed like a million years ago. She had been fine spending the day with friends and then partying until the early hours with her them and her family. The Dr had said she was suffering from sheer exhaustion and a full week of bed rest would fix it but even know it took every bit of strength she had just to get to the bathroom. Food held no interest for her as she had told Hoggle when he visited earlier that day everything smelled and tasted like peach and it was the one fruit she could not stand.

The Goblin King lazed across his throne absent minded taping the riding crop against his boot. Something was not right he could feel it in the air and the way the Labyrinth moved. At first it had been just like a drip, magic falling into the Labyrinth nothing to worrying probably the result of a fairy dying it happened occasionally. But as the days continued the drip had turned into a trickle and was now more like a waterfall. He had checked the kingdom and everything was as it should be. The sudden load noise from outside the throne room brought him out of his thoughts.

"Get out of my way, I am going in there even if you don't like it" there was more sounds of fighting before the door flew open. Hoggle was temporary thrown of balance and stumbled into the room falling a few feet away from Jareth. He quickly righted himself "How could you do that to Sarah you a cruel rat Jareth"

Jareth quickly rose from the seat and standing in front of Hoggle "I think you forget who you are addressing Hogwart" Jareth face was one of anger and amusement as he watched the dwarf rf trying to regain his sudden burst of courage. I have to do this for Sarah Hoggle thought trying not to falter under the gaze of his King. "she is so ill you have to stop" Jareth stared at Hoggle what was the idiot babbling about. The mention of Sarah s name had made his heart ache he had offered her everything himself his kingdom and she had just walked away. "Whatever illness the girl has is no concern of mine, mortals are always falling sick with something or other" Jareth turned away and began walking back to his throne. Hoggle shifted uneasily from foot to foot "she is getting weaker every day and if it isn't you what's with the peaches" Suddenly Jareth turned round his face held a look of shock and concern, suddenly everything started to make sense, that dammed peach he had forgotten all about it and she was now an adult by mortal standards. Surely one bite wasn't enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Say the words

Hoggle ran as fast as his short legs would allow the look of horror on Jareths face when he had said about the peach giving him extra strength. "get Aton the healer now and meet me in my chambers" then he had vanished. Hoggle knew something was badly wrong and hoped he would get to Sarah in time

Sarah had pulled herself into a sitting position using the headrest of the bed for support. Toby perched at the side of her excitedly telling of all the adventures he had that day. She loved his ageless chatter ever since the Labyrinth she could not bear the thought of being without him. He was so energetic, so full of life his smile melted her heart. Even her relationship with her stepmother had improved over the last few years. Karen's voice rang from downstairs "Toby let your sister rest and come and eat your dinner" Toby gave Sarah a quick hug "be back later" he closed the door and she could hear his little footsteps fade away as he headed downstairs. She was once again alone and the silence wrapped around her like a blanket. Sarah's eyes had become heavy she just couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Hello precious"

Sarah's eyes shot open, her heart rate doubling at the sound of that all too familiar voice. The Goblin King leaning against the wall exactly as she had remembered him all those years ago. Those mismatched eyes that danced with mischief his head slightly tilted to the side with the start of a smile on his lips. What was he doing here, she hadn't called him? The last time she had seen him was in the Escher room. The memory of that night made her feel sad so she tried not to dwell on it. A sudden thought ran through her mind, was it his fault was that why she felt so ill was it his idea of revenge? It would explain the overpowering peach smell and taste. "Is my illness your fault?" Jareth walked slowly towards her, there was no where she could run to and even if there was she just didn't have the strength.

"Sarah" she felt her skiin tingle and her heart leap at the sound of her name "I must confess that this may be partly my doing all though unintentional and my dear girl if it was revenge It would have happened before now" Sarah could feel the anger building inside, it was the only thing giving her the strength she needed at that moment "what is wrong with you! I ran your stupid Labyrinth and won fairly. How dare you do this to me, you cheat Jareth" Although he had longed for her to speak his name he had hoped it would have been with less venom. He could understand her anger but there was no time for this He could see how weak she was becoming fighting him like this was exhausting her further. "Sarah Hogs breath sent me to help but I need to take you back" Sarah threw her head back and laughed "you must be joking; do you really think I am that stupid. Give me one good reason why?" Jareth placed his gloved hand under Sarah's chin and raised her head up to look at him, he looked so serious and something else just briefly, scared. "Well I assumed you didn't want to die!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _ **do not own labyrinth or any of the characters.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their list.**_

 _Chapter Three_

 _Sarah stared at Jareth her eyes wide with shock and the last of the colour draining from her face. He was telling her that if she stayed then her life would be over. What poison or curse had he inflicted on her, how cruel could he be. Over the years she had analysed every part of her trip through the underground and her dealings with its King. Replaying in her mind the words he had spoken to her realising that everything he had done was for her. She wanted to him to be the villain and her the heroin. But now she could no longer believe her own conclusions._

" _Sarah"_

 _Jareth voice broke into Sarah's train of thought and he was sat on the bed in front of her_

" _Sarah you have to trust me; I need to take you now. Please Sarah"_

 _O my god he was being serious to the point The Goblin King was pleading with her. She could see the worry in his eyes, this was no trick. At that moment Sarah felt the over whelming power of exhaustion her eyes felt like they weighed more than a house and she was struggling to keep them open. She felt a sensation like a mild electric shock as Jareth grabbed her arms._

" _Sarah, you need to say the words. Sarah "He was shaking her._

 _She was finding it so hard to focus to even breath_

" _I wish…. the Goblin King would…. take me away…" She was slipping into unconsciousness and he shook her again_

" _COME ON SARAH"_

 _What was she doing "Right now"?_

 _As soon as the words left her lips she fell forward, Jareth caught her with ease and lifted her up into his arms. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared and then they were gone._

 _In the kings private chambers Hoggle stood beside the healer Aton. He was Fae like the king nearly as handsome but his features where dark were Jareths were light. The room they stood in was vast it contained a table pilled with paperwork and various number of comfortable chairs._

" _tell me again Hoggle what you know every little detail, do not leave anything unsaid"._

 _Hoggle began to explain everything about Sarah's illness how weak she had become and how she related everything to peaches and how the king had reacted when he told him. Aton looked thoughtful_

" _Tell me Hoggle, during the lady's run did she eat anything from within the underground?"._

 _Hoggle began to plush and a guilty expression crossed his face. He cast his eyes down to the floor and began to shuffle uneasily._

" _Jareth made me give her that peach"_

 _Aton's mouth dropped open in shock, surely The King was not that stupid. He also knew that such severe symptoms didn't come from a single peach there must be other factors and the only person that could enlighten him on them was Jareth_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own labyrinth or anything associated with it**

Chapter four

The air in the room began to pulse with magic which all knew in The Goblin kingdom related to the immediate arrival of The Goblin King.

Jareth appeared before Aton and Hoggle in a shower of glitter holding Sarah's lifeless body limp in his arms. Hoggle stared up at Jareth his eyes shining with unshed tears. Jareth turned away from him and headed straight into his bedroom. He could feel the life force running through his fingers like water as it left Sarah's body although slower know he knew there was very little time left.

"Aton we need d to act quickly"

AS Jareth placed Sarah onto the bed her hair dark hair pooling around her head making her face a ghostlier white. Aton looked at Jareth

"What have you done"

Jareth had known the healer for a few hundred years he was one of the few he fully trusted and counted as a friend.

"One bite of an enchanted peach would not effect a mortal adult this way, not with such intensity."

Aton stood looking at Jareth and realisation dawned, the peach, her victory of the labyrinth and one major factor.

"please tell me you didn't gift her magic"

Jareth eyes blazed with anger, if he had known she would get through the labyrinth he would never have given her the damned peach it was meant to distracter her. He also knew that the Labyrinth was taking back all that belonged to her. You couldn't eat fruit of the realm and remain above ground indefinitely, even Fae had to return at some point. The added complication for Sarah as the certain powers he had given her. While a child she was safe but as an adult she had to return.

Aton had set to work quickly mixing numerous amounts of coloured liquid together. Now he knew what he was fully dealing with it was easy to produce something to neutralise the effects. All the time Sarah lay motionless on the bed and Hoggle stood watching from the door.

"she is barely alive but the potion I have given her will start to work shortly. I have had to put her into a state of hibernation while it takes effect. It will take some time for her to recover"

Jareth nodded to Aton thanking him for his help. He knew it would be a while before Sarah woke and he was grateful for the time because he knew once she was well enough she would wish to go back home and that was one wish he could not grant her.

 **A/N sorry this chapter is a bit short I will try to make the next one longer**

 **Sarah isn't going to be happy when she finally wakes up**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth or anything associated with it.**

 **Please bear with my story and hope you like it so far**

Chapter 5

After the initial urgency of Sarah's condition and Jareth's insistence that she stay in his bed chamber. He had immersed himself in paperwork locked in his study accomplishing more in them few short days than he usually managed in months. Aton had reported to his King regularly on Sarah's progress which in his words was remarkable. The spell of hibernation had been removed and she was rapidly growing stronger. Jareth lent back in his chair materialising a crystal onto his fingertips before making it dance back and forth across his hand with practised ease. He thought back to his first sighting of Sarah alone in the park. She had fascinated and intrigued him even then her belief in the Magical was overpowering for someone so young. When she had received the little red book she had accepted it without question and unlike previous wishers had embraced the story memorising every word within a few days. The night she had said the words, he knew it was too soon She was to young but he had to act on them the game had been initiated and it was law. She had played the game well conquering each obstacle in her way with ease. The force of realisation had first hit him in the ballroom. A little game of cat and mouse around the dance floor before taking her into his arms. As his hand encircled her waist Jareth felt the surge of passion and pleasure run through him. She was his Queen he knew it then and there. Before he could act she had broken the embraced and ran off. He hadn't planned on her completing her run and her refusal of his love had devastated him. Stupid girl he would have returned her brother even if she stayed..

Jareth had always planned on Sarah returning but not this soon. Why did she have to be in such a rush?

The sound of footsteps approaching stopped his romancing Hoggle knocked and entered the dimly lit study.

"your majesty, she is awake"

He sighed silently. Yes, Sarah mine always in such a rush


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I Don't own Labyrinth**

Chapter 6

Sarah blinked in the bright light. Above her head she could see a ceiling of midnight blue which sparkled like a night sky filled with stars. Although when felt a little achy she felt stronger than she had for weeks. The vague memory of events played through her mind and she knew exactly where she was.

"good your awake. Now don't sit up to quickly"

Sarah raised herself into a sitting perdition the sheets under her fingertips felt like silk. Wow, the room she was in was huge. A man and women stood at the side of her The man was tall, far taller than most people she knew, slim with long dark hair, piercing dark brown eyes and a tanned complexion. The women next to him was also tall of slender build, extremely beautiful with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"I am Aton, Lady Sarah and this is my wife Meredith"

A shuffling noise from the far corner drew Sarah's attention

"Hoggle" Sarah jumped out of bed and ran to her friend embracing him.

"Get of ov me" Hoggle blushed but didn't fight Sarah's embrace.

"Try not to rush around too much my Lady you have only just recovered" Meredith's light voice spoke from behind Sarah.

"I feel fine "Sarah stated "In fact I feel fantastic and its just Sarah"

Over the next few days Sarah's time was spent with Hoggle or Meredith. She was shown around the castle and given an extensive tour of its surrounding gardens. It took her breath away, it was stunning. She hadn't noticed any of this during her run. Even the Goblin City had a certain charm to it and seemed unlike she remembered. The only place they were unable to go was into the Labyrinth itself. Sarah did not mind this as it was the last place she wanted to go. Now fully recovered the only place she really wanted to go was home.

That evening Sarah sat in the large dining hall with Hoggle, Meredith and Aton She had only seen Jareth once since her recovery and that was very brief. He seemed uninterested and distant reinforcing her belief that the words he had spoken to her at the end of her run were simply a trick and that he had no feeling towards her at all. This thought saddened her more than she liked to admit so she pushed it to the very corner of her mind. She had asked if he would be joining them for dinner every evening and every evening a goblin would appear to offer the kings apologises. Sarah had a feeling tonight would be no different and while part of her was glad she didn't have to face Jareth a larger part longed to see him.

"Well Sarah maybe tomorrow you can visit or home"

Sarah looked over to Meredith

"That's very kind of you but I was hoping to speak with the Goblin King about my returning home"

Meredith and Aton exchange a nervous glance which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"what? What is it?"

I thought his Majesty would have explained things to you by now"

"Explained what" Sarah looked first at Aton then Meredith. Meredith's blue eyes looked at Sarah with sorrow.

"Sarah you can't go home"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N The labyrinth and everything connected to it are not owned by me

Chapter 7

"WHAT"

Aton pleaded with Sarah to calm down. He tried in vain to explain to her the laws of the underground. How eating the fruit of the realm, her triumph over the labyrinth and Jareth gift of magic had tied her to the Labyrinth and to its King. But she was no longer listening as the red mist of anger started to rise within her and filled her mind.

Unfortunately, the guard chose that moment to enter with the ritual apology from the King that he was unable to make dinner

"That's it, if he won't come her then I am going to him.

Sarah stood up with such speed and force the chair flew across the floor before falling over. She pushed past the stunned guard and set of quickly towards the throne room trying desperately to remember her way from the tours and driven on by her anger.

Aton, Meredith and Hoggle rose from their seats and set of in the same direction as Sarah.

The throne room was noisy, hot and dusty and almost filled with drunken goblins. Jareth sat on the throne leg hanging over the arm, his gloved hand resting on his chin while the other tapped his riding crop against his thigh. His heart ached to see Sarah but after her last rejection of him he wasn't ready for another.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open the force of it causing splinters of stone to fall to the floor where it has crashed against the wall. Sarah flew into the room. Jareth noticed the beautiful emerald gown that caressed the curves of her body, she had turned into such a beautiful young woman then he noticed those emerald eyes blazing with anger and determination. Before Jareth had chance to acknowledge her presence Sarah was storming towards him

"You bastard, you can't keep me here"

Jareth quickly rose from his throne his eyes locking onto Sarah's As he took two steps towards Sarah she took two back her courage slightly faltering.

"I think you need to calm down little girl and remember you are addressing a King" his tone was flat and full of warning.

Sarah's anger flared again at being called a little girl and her faltering courage burst back with great vigour.

"You are a liar and a cheat and you are no king of mine

"I am warning you Sarah to watch your tone, while you are here and in front of my subjects you will show me respect after everything I have done for you"

Sarah's voice had risen in volume and she was shaking with frustration.

"you have done nothing for me, you stool my brother, made me run your silly little maze full of tricks and deception, poised me with a peach and on more than one occasion tried to kill me." The venom with which Sarah spat the words at Jareth could kill.

The air in the throne room was now electric as the anger between them filled the room. Sarah noticed the change on Jareth face way too late. His eyes had narrowed the usual smirk that he wore had vanished and the annoyance radiated of him like an open fire.

Before she could turn and run he had her pinned against the opposite wall. The weight of him crushing her and keeping her in place. She could feel his warm breath against her skin his face almost touching hers. The two mismatched eyes were blazing.

The more stupid of the goblins that had remained in the throne room quickly turned and ran for cover

"Firstly girl" Jareth growled" you asked me to take the child.

Secondly mazes are childish things and what I own in the Labyrinth is far more superior

Thirdly no one forced you to run the labyrinth or eat the god damn peach.

And finally, if I wanted you dead I would have left you in your sorry little room.

You have no idea the sacrifices I have made to accommodate what you want"

Jareth temper was rising at an incredible rate; he could feel the magic building within him beginning for release Sarah's own fury was matching Jareths every second. She wouldn't be scolded like some naughty child

"Well I would rather be dead than trapped her with you" no sooner had the words left Sarah's mouth than she regretted them. Jareth lost control, with a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared and he threw it straight at Sarah. Her face turned to horror as the crystal smashed at her feet and she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ido not own any part of Labyrinth

Chapter 8

Aton, Meredith and Hoggle raced down the castle corridors as quickly as possible. A sudden boom of thunder made them quicken their pace. Another load boom and a lightening flash rocked the castle. All the creatures of the Goblin Kingdom with any sense had gone into hiding. The King was angry, very angry and pity the poor being that had caused it.

The three figures arrived in the throne room just as the crystal hit the floor and Sarah vanished. Aton looked at Jareth in horror.

"Where is she"

Jareth turned towards him, his face like thunder His mismatched eyes blazed like the fires of hell

"Where I should have sent her in the first place "he growled

"in the Oubliette"

Jareth turned away and transformed into his owl form, leaving the three open mouthed in the throne room behind him he flew into the air and out into the sky above the labyrinth.

Sarah instantly knew where she was. She threw herself against the wall before falling to the floor screaming in frustration

"ITS NOT FAIR"

You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is. The words echoed through her mind. How dare he do this to her. Her anger had started to subside and her body had started to shake as she sobbed into her hands

Jareth stood on the hill overlooking the labyrinth, he needed to calm his temper before heading to the castle of the High King and Queen. He didn't need an invitation or to announce his impending visit, his mother would be expecting him. The girl was impossible.

The High Kingdome castle was a magnificent sight to behold. Its walls of crystal turning the slightest ray of light into a million dancing rainbows across its surface. Inside was just as splendid, white marble surrounded the room while crystal lights illuminated it. The High Queen was seated in her private chamber as Jareth flew in he transformed and bowed low.

"Well I am pleased to see you have dampened your temper before arriving. That was some show above the Goblin Kingdom my son."

Jareth took a seat next to the Queen

"I am aware your champion is here and assume this is the reason for your visit, I guess all is not going well?"

Jareth explained the situation he was in, from Sarah arriving back in the underground to her outburst in the throne room.

"She is young, your need to talk to her without shouting. Explain things to her, speak from the heart. Avoiding the situation has only made it worse. And if she still wishes to return above there is a way, I know it is not what you want to hear."

Jareth hung his head, the last thing he wanted was for her to leave.

"I don't want her to hate me, I want her to choose to be here of her own free will not because she if forced into it."

"Then use your time wisely to convince her, show her how you truly feel. Every encounter she has had with you has been fearful and demanding. Although you know her well she has only known you a little over 13 hours of which she endured danger and hardship."

"Actually 10, I had to deduct 3 hours" Jareth eyes twinkled with mischief and that slight smirk he wore had returned. The Queen sighed.

"Did you do anything within that time to show her your love, anything at all?"

The smile on Jareths lips spread across his face the image of the crystal ballroom came to mind.

"I see there is, well fetch her from your castle and speak with her there and hold your temper."

Jareth's initial smile had subsided

"She isn't in the castle, she s in the oubliette"

"JARETH, you have thrown your future queen in an oubliette, retrieve her at once, your temper will be your undoing."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own Labyrinth.

Chapter 9

Sarah had searched the entire oubliette on her hands and knees feeling for anything that might be used to create a door just like Hoggle had done but there was nothing. The darkness was suddenly illuminated by a soft glow. Sarah stood and turned expecting to find Hoggle standing there, but it wasn't her friend, it was him. Jareth was visibly hurt by her reaction, the look of hope and joy on her face quickly faded once she saw it was him. He knew who she had expected, she felt more for that wrinkled, leather faced dwarf than for him. He took a step forward.

"Sarah, we need to talk. There are things that need explaining but not in here. Take my hand."

Sarah looked from his face to his outstretched hand. She needed answers and he was the only one who could deliver them. She also wanted out of the cold, damp oubliette. Sarah placed her hand in Jareths and as he pulled her close to him Sarah felt that sudden tingle, like her nerves were on fire. She wasn't sure what that feeling was, maybe just his magic but at that minute in his arms she felt safe, warm and loved.

The sudden increase in light around her was blinding after the darkness of the oubliette. She blinked giving her eyes time to adjust. Suddenly she was aware of her surroundings, soft music played. Jareth hand was still around her waist, her mind screamed at her to run but her body and heart begged her to stay. My god she was in the ballroom, exactly as it was in her peach dream. She looked up at Jareth confused.

"This is the one place you seemed to relax with me last time you were here. The only dream you seem to replay is of here. So I guess a kind of safe place a neutral ground."

Sarah held his gaze, how did he know of her constant dream had he been watching them to, she wouldn't put it past him. His eyes were pleading with her.

"Sarah, my precious Sarah you have to believe me I never meant things to happen like this. Yes, I have longed for your return to me but I would never force it upon you. If I had known, you would best my Labyrinth then I would have thought more of giving you the peach."

"I don't believe you. You knew eating the peach would tie me in some way to the underground. You play every trick in the book and then more. Every time I believe you are not the villain I think you are you do something to prove me wrong. I want my family and to be with my brother. Why can't you see that I need them not you?"

Jareth didn't know what to say, her happiness meant everything to her but he wasn't willing to lose her. He needed her with him but she didn't want him. He could be selfish and cruel maybe that is how he should be. He saw the sadness in her eyes, he couldn't do this anymore and began to walk away.

"May I speak with you Sarah as my son here is not helping matters"

The High Queen stood just behind Jareth. Her beauty was indescribable and had she said Jareth was her son?

I am the High queen and Jareths mother, if going home is truly your desire it may be granted but there is a price for such. Your case can be placed before the high court of elders, if they grant your request time will be re ordered and you will be returned above. You will retain no memory of the underground, no recollection of your friends or Jareth. They will simply cease to exist.

Sarah was in shock; could she really go home. But did she want to deny her friends and Jareth. Her feelings fought a battle within her. She looked at Jareth his eyes filled with great sorrow and lose pleading with her. The look tore at her heart. Even though he had tricked her so many times there was something that drew her to him. He had confessed his love to her once but she was unsure and needed her family. The Queen watched the girl fighting her inner turmoil and turned to her son.

"Speak to her, speak from the heart."

"My precious Sarah, I so long for you to stay, I want you to be my queen with all my heart and be beside me. I would never force you to stay as you would only hate me. My heart is yours and will never be given to another."

Sarah turned her gaze away from Jareth, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I wish to go home."

"Then it is done. An immediate audience will be sought with the elders" the Queen looked to Jareth" Remember my son, the mind is an easy thing to fool the heart is not."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 10

Sarah's case was placed before the elders of the High Court. They had listened to the High Queen s request for her return. After many hours they announced their verdict.

"The elders of the High Court decree that the mortal Sarah Williams will be returned to the world above. All memories in relation to the underground will be taken from her. The Goblin King will not contact her. Although the Queen is granted her request that he my safely watch the girl in his Avery form and if she confess a love for him that is true from the heart he may return to her and her to him."

"Thank you my lords" the High Queen bowed.

"We must admit your request to be a strange one as the girl will have no memory of him but we grant it and it has to be given of free will".

The High Queen took Jareth hand and led him from the court room.

"Go say goodbye to Sarah, I will arrive shortly. Jareth do not waste these minutes".

When Jareth returned to the castle he found Sarah in his private chambers with Hoggle and the rest of her friends. Aton and Meredith arrived with him after hearing the court's decision. As he entered Sarah looked up at him, his face remaindered her of the Escher room the feeling of great sadness radiated from him.

"Your wish is granted, say your goodbyes".

Before she could move to him he had turned and left. Her heart was breaking. She was glad to be going home but an over whelming feeling of loss filled her at leaving the underground behind. After tearful hugs of goodbye Sarah left the chamber in search of Jareth. She found him on the balcony leading from the throne room he looked such a lonely figure. The fading light illuminated the labyrinth which stretched out in front of him. As Sarah placed her hand on his arm she felt him stiffen. He didn't turn to look at her but kept his eyes fixed ahead. Sarah broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of this. It just2

Areth quickly turned his gaze onto her, his eyes empty there was no spark of mischief or laughter in them

"don't" he growled "You want to leave so just leave. You don't care what you leave behind or who. I offered you everything, I would move the stars for you and I move them for no one. You exhaust me Sarah now you will deny my even existence. I am left alone. All I wanted was for you to love me.

Sarah stood in shock, my god she had been right he really loved her but he had left it to late. She had feelings for him but she was 18 and inexperienced in matters of love.

"Jareth" her voice was low "I don't know how I feel other than confused I can't think straight around you. You fascinate and scare me all at the same time, while part of me wants to stay and work out my feelings I can't. I have a life and a family I love. It is all to rushed".

Sarah removed her hand and began to walk away. Jareth grabbed her and turned her to face him. Suddenly his lips were on hers and he kissed her with such desperate passion and longing, Sarah couldn't breathe. It sent shocks through her body, her blood felt like it was on fire as it raced through her veins. Just as she felt she would faint from lack of oxygen he released her. He lent his forehead on hers.

"Remember me in your dreams Sarah, remember the words, fear me, love me and I will be your slave".

As the words sank in Sarah realised he was gone. She brought her her hand to her still tingling lips she could hold the tears back no longer and they flooded down her face. Life was so unfair. Sarah felt the presence of someone near her and raised her head up to the High Queen.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sarah"

She couldn't speak and just nodded her confirmation.

"Then it is done".


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own the labyrinth

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It was more of a struggle than I intended.

Chapter 11

Sarah awoke to the sun shining through her window. That same dream haunted her every night and she was so reluctant to let it go in the hours of waking. She slowly got up and headed to her vanity thankful for the rest and the return of her energy. As she sat brushing her hair she could not shake the feeling of loss that plagued her like she was missing something, something she was forgetting. She pushed the feelings aside and got on with her life day by day.

Jareth left the underground on the fourth hour of the afternoon religiously every day since Sarah had left. It had been 3 long painful years. The goblins knew to stay out of his way for the rest of the vining as the chances of bogging on his return were great. He perched high in the tree in the park near Sarah home. She was there each day and he longed to be able to take her into his arms and offer the love and comfort she seemed so desperate for. Her emerald eyes where dull and full of pain.

The last few years had not been easy for Sarah Williams. On his first few visits she had stared for a long time at the owl before her, he willed her to remember but just as he was beginning to see a recollection she would turn away. He had had to watch that sparkling enchanting girl he knew fade in front of him.

Sarah sat on the stone bench in the park, everything here was as it always was. No matter what happened in life the park stayed the same. The sky was a dirty grey and a cold wind blew and wrapped around her. The owl was in his usual place. When she had first seen it there she had felt very uneasy, like it was staring into her soul. Now it was just another part of the park like the pond and the trees. But today was different it didn't comfort here being here.

The last few years had not been easy for Sarah. She had turned 18 and had become unwell after her party. Everything around her illness was still really hazy and she couldn't really remember much. She had finished her education and secured a job with a local publishing house, while carrying on her dream of acting with an amateur dramatics company at weekends. This is how she had met Dave, he was nice, caring and attentive. They had dated for many months. Then everything had begun to fall apart. Her stepmother and father had divorced and Karen had taken Toby with her. Sarah was upset at seeing her father and toby so unhappy but her relationship with Karen had been strained and she was glad for the distance between them. Within six months of the divorce her father had passed away due to a sudden illness. He had left the house and some money to Sarah which had angered Karen and resulted in a major row just days after the funeral. She had completely cut Sarah out of both her and Toby's life. As soon as Sarah felt things were improving she was hit by the hand of fate again, her boss had called her in and told her they had to let her go due to lack of work. Trying to find another job had been relentless The theatre company she had thrown her time and passion into had closed. And the great guy Dave had turned out to be a cheating, lying, robbing sleaze ball who left Sarah in terrible financial debt. Now her she was sat in the park the night before her family home was repossessed to pay off the debts. This time tomorrow she would be homeless, there was no one to turn to, no one who cared.

Jareth had had to watch her struggle through all of this alone. He had begged the Elders to let him go to her on bended knee but to no avail. All he could do was watch as her world fell down.

The tears were flowing freely as Sarah opened her car door. There was just no point anymore. As the car pulled away the owl silently followed. He felt nervous and uneasy. Where are you going my Sarah? A shiver like ice ran through him as he followed her. Sarah pulled up at the edge of the deserted road. She left the car engine running and walked slowly towards the cliff. The sky above was growing darker as storm clouds gathered. The weather was a reflection of Sarah's mood. She stood at the edge, not glancing down, her face emotionless.

"Why does it have to be like this? Why can't it be like the dreams" the image of those dreams played through her head. Where she danced around the ballroom held tightly in the arms of a handsome, mysterious blond haired man. The words floated around in her mind fear me, love me and I will be your slave.

"I do love you, I wish you were here"

Then stepped over the cliff and shouted

"ITS NOT FAIR"

Suddenly an arm grabbed her waist and pulled her back

"You say that so often precious"

Sarah spun round, he was there.

"Your real"

Sarah collapsed to the floor in front of Jareth and he quickly wrapped her in his arms holding her until the sobbing subsided. He gently placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to look at him.

"Of course I'm real" His head tilted to the side and he gave her that hint of a smile so unique to him.

"I thought it was just dreams that I was going crazy"

Jareth gently kissed her forehead

"I have waited so long for you Sarah."

He kissed her lips with longing and urgent passion fierce and possessive then softening into tender loving caresses. The mist in Sarah's mind began to lift as memories of the underground began to flood back. Sarah looked at Jareth her eyes shining from the tears she had shed. A smile had begun to appear on his lips.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now.

He returned her smile

"Anything the lady wishes".

With a flick of his wrist they were gone

THE END


End file.
